


Lost in Time

by aimeekiwi93



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, LIS, Well I suppose Chloe's death counts, life is strange - Freeform, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeekiwi93/pseuds/aimeekiwi93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post Ep 5. Chloe and Max decided it was better to save Arcadia, to both their dismay. Max tries to continue life after the death of Chloe, but something tells her that Time hasn't finished with her yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

" _This is my storm! I caused all of this!" the short brunette had yelled over the wind that was howling through the trees behind them. "I changed fate and destiny so much that...I actually did alter the course of everything. And all I really created was just death and destruction!"_

_Her blue haired friend, standing behind her, had placed her hand on her shoulder, spinning her to look her dead in the eyes. "Fuck all of that, okay? You were given a power. You didn't ask for it...and you saved me," She was yelling at the shorter girl as the storm grew in power, thunder echoing around them. "Which had to happen, all of this did…except what happened to Rachel. But without your power we wouldn't have found her!"_

_The shorter girl was looking around her now, uncertain of her friend's words, but her friend kept yelling._

" _Okay, so you're not the goddamn Time Master, but you're Maxine Caulfield and you're amazing,"_

_Max looked down, accepting the compliment, which she felt was an odd time to receive one, and she also felt guilty. Max's eyes shifted to look out at the raging storm that had formed in the harbour, the blue haired girl staring in anticipation as to how Max was going to respond to the situation, and as the shorter girl came back to face her friend, she realized she was going to have to make the call._

_The shorter girl accepted the photo that was placed in her hands. A sad smile gracing her lips as to what she realised had to happen. She was going to have to go back in time and allow her friend to die. She knew she would be sitting at the end of those stalls, knowing that the bluenette would have no memory of the time shift. She would pass away alone; isolated; not realising that Max and she had fallen in love and never knowing what had happened to her friend Rachel Amber._

* * *

Blackwell had only been closed for the day of the fatal shooting in the ground floor, female bathrooms. Max had listened, as she had figured, as her best friend passed away on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. She remembered the sound of the gargling as the bluenette's lungs filled with blood; she remembered the clatter of the pistol falling from Nathan Prescott's hand. But most of all, she remembered the sound of her own heart stopping.

Max had been made to attend classes almost immediately after the incident, meaning she had to replay almost everything she had already been through. Her photography class was slightly different. Nathan had spilled the beans on the darkroom and on Mark Jefferson. So Max's class had ended up being a free for all, with no relief teacher coming in to fill the position.

Principal Wells had sent out an email to the parents and students telling them that they were unable to find a suitable teacher to take Mr. Jefferson's place and that if they couldn't, then the students that were there on photography scholarships, like Max, would have to relocate to another school or cough up the fees to keep them there.

Of course, Max's parents had called her straight away, not only to find out how she was doing after witnessing a 'long lost friend' be murdered, but also to find out if she wanted to come home. Max had politely declined moving back to Seattle. It wasn't that she hated it there, it was that she felt like she would be abandoning Chloe's memory. Not after the week that they, well, she, had just been through.

On the day, in her previous timeline, that Kate Marsh had attempted to jump off the roof, Max made sure to be around her friend, although she wasn't sure if she would really need it. After finding out about the darkroom and the two men involved, Victoria Chase had removed the original video of a clearly inebriated Kate, and sincerely apologised to her.

"How are you, Kate," Max had said as they had both appeared in the dormitory corridor simultaneously.

"Hey Max," she had responded, her soft voice no longer marred with the sadness of the previous timeline. Max also noticed the lack of dark rings around her eyes. "I'm feeling really good, but I'm running a little late to my visual art class,"

Max accepted her polite apology, watching as the blonde ran with composure down the hallway and out of the dormitories. She smiled, it was good to see a happy Kate. Max's mind was still haunted by the vision of Kate being up on the roof as she so desperately wanted to end her life.

Max's phone sounded, shaking her head of her thoughts, she fished in her camera bag for the phone, wondering who it was who had left her a message. No doubt it was Warren. She half expected to see Chloe's name pop up. Dreams were free, right?

' _Super Max! Are you free for a movie night?'_

She rolled her eyes, of course it was Warren, but comparing this timeline to the previous, she should have expected it. It's not like he was going to ask her out on the day Chloe had been murdered.

Max couldn't be bothered writing out a reply, so as she proceeded down the hallway of the dormitory, she called Warren.

"Max!" he greeted, overly cheerful.

"Hey Warren," she replied, less enthusiastic than her male friend. "I just couldn't be bothered texting,"

"That's cool, I always love hearing your voice,"

Max in the previous timeline would have been totally oblivious to the fact that Warren was hitting on her, but now, with her feelings for Chloe, and the fact she was still mourning her loss, meant that she felt a little repulsed by what he had said. She couldn't formulate words so she laughed a bit.

"Okay, anyway, back to business," he continued. "I have a new car, well, it's not new, but it's new to me and there is a drive in movie that I was thinking we could go to,"

Max had already braced herself for this question, "I know this means a lot to you, but after the week I've been having, I'm really going to have to pass. I think Brooke might be free though," she suggested, steering him in the direction of a fellow science nerd.

Max could almost feel Warren's disappointment before he let out the audible sigh. "I understand, Max, I guess my timing was all wrong," he said, trying to add his usual cheer to his voice, but it wasn't fooling the photographer. "Maybe some other time?" he then offered again.

Max smiled to herself; he wasn't one to give up. "Sure," she agreed. "I have to go to my math class, so I suppose I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure thing, Mad Max,"

Max expelled a sigh of relief. She hadn't realised that she'd managed to leave the dorms and make it halfway across the yard in the phone call, but it didn't really bother her. She wasn't going to be late for a class.

* * *

As the day came to a close, she found herself back in her room. She had been sitting on her couch for a couple of hours, her guitar in her arms, mindlessly plucking at strings. She wasn't trying to play anything, she had just spaced out and become numb to her surroundings. Of course, as spaced out as one has become, it doesn't stop the tingling in their backside if they've been sitting too long.

She shifted the guitar back to it's spot at the end of the couch and stood, stretching her arms above her and leaning back.

'Why do I feel like I need to be doing something?' she had thought to herself.

Now that she was aware, she felt like she was running late, or something was missing. She checked her phone for anything that might give her a hint to what this was but alas, nothing came up. Walking over to her desk, she picked up the journal that she had left discarded there; nothing in that either.

'Maybe if I go for a walk, it will jog my memory,' she thought again.

Looking out her window, she realised that it had become rather dark, and the cool October air was slipping through the seals on her window. Brushing her hand up her bare arm, she thought it was a good idea to throw her jumper on before making the journey.

* * *

With the head of Blackwell security on bereavement leave, Max found it easier to walk around the school campus after hours. She felt sorry for the poor man. David Madsen, from first glance, was someone who you would try to avoid, but over the week of her previous timeline, he was someone she grew fond of. Although he and Chloe had never seen eye to eye, he clearly cared a lot about his family. He had been the first on into the bathroom on the day of the shooting. His first emotion, Max recalled, was never sadness at the death of his step-daughter, it was anger. Nathan Prescott was someone he had been hunting for a long while, and he was ready to take him down.

He had lunged over Chloe's body straight at the boy, tackling him straight on to the blood soaked floor. He had been quick to pull out cable ties to ensure the boy didn't run, meanwhile Principal Wells had already seen the commotion and dialed for emergency backup.

Max felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes, the scene playing out so vividly in her imagination. She remembered as David had turned his attention back to the bluenette, scooping her in his arms and cradling her as her lungs gave a death rattle. He had stroked her face of the single tear that had escaped her lifeless eyes before shutting them forever.

Max suddenly tripped, pulling herself from her thought. 'Stupid fucking rock,' she cursed in her mind as she'd turned to look at what she had tripped on.

Of course!

The thought didn't hit her, more she'd stumbled upon it.

'This was the night that I was meeting Chloe to search Principal Wells' office,' she remembered sadly. 'But I don't have a key, so why do I feel like it's something I need to do,'

' **Destiny,'** another voice echoed in her head.

'What the heck?'

' **I said destiny, or do I need to make myself clearer?'**

Max felt like she was tripping balls, but did her own thoughts take on Chloe's voice and demeanor? 'God I feel like an idiot thinking to myself,'

' **Ah, but at least it isn't audible, therefore, you're the only one who knows you're crazy,'**

'Well if you can reply, then what am I meant to be doing?'

' **Me,'**

Why was this voice so like Chloe's. Was she schizophrenic? Is this what it felt like?

' **No, you don't have a mental illness,'** her Chloe mind told her. **'Well, not schizophrenia anyway,'**

'You're not helping! Go away! You died!' she yelled to her own thoughts. Why would her mind play cruel tricks on her?

Forgetting her stumble, she turned to go back to the dorms, but the light from someone approaching made her turn and run towards the pool.

' **Destiny...oooooh,'** her mind taunted, making ghost like howls.

Of course the pool was unlocked, as she found out by running straight at the main door, pushing the bar in enough to grant her entrance. It was almost as if she was back in the old time line. The place smelled of chlorine, and on top of the visual stimuli, she almost cried. Everything was triggering her to her Chloe.

' **You chose boys last time, but we both know you're into girls,'**

Max had no desire to fight the voice in her head, instead she chose to ignore it. For the most part.

She found herself walking into the girls changing room, the smell of chlorine still strong here, but with the faint smell of perfume. She wandered through the darkened room, popping out by the showers. She was tracing her steps. Was it still déjà vu if it had actually happened before?

Walking out to the poolside, she knew exactly where to go to find the lights. She thought back to the previous time, how she had been circling the pool to try and find the light switch.

She removed her shoes and socks, rolling her pants up to her knees so she could dip her feet into the warm water. Her arms were naturally positioned at her side as she allowed her upper body to lean forward slightly. She smiled sadly at her memories as she diverted her gaze from her feet to the moon shining through the windows.

" **Max,"**

'Get out of my head, let me mourn,'

" **I'm not in your head, turn around,"**

Max didn't turn around. She didn't want to. She didn't want it to be a lie. But of course, the Chloe voice was closer now. The hand on her shoulder startled her, and she didn't believe it as she saw a familiar person come and sit next to her.

"Chloe!?" She couldn't believe it. Chloe. _Her_ Chloe was sitting right next to her; her legs dangled in the water as Max's were.

"I told you to turn around," she said, shrugging her shoulders, looking at the circles she was making with her feet under the surface.

"How the fuck are you here?" Max still couldn't believe it. She was frozen solid and all these questions were floating around her mind.

"Long story," Chloe responded, a smug grin spread across her face. Quickly leaning in, she placed a light kiss on Max's cheek. "It's been a crazy few days,"

"Tell me about it," Max replied.

* * *

 **AN:** Well! Here is my first Life is Strange fanfic! I really hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I have a few bits and pieces planned out. Of course there will be Pricefield, because, why the fuck not! I love this game, I love this ship and Chloe is totally bae. I love feedback on my fics and I really appreciate constructive criticism, so please, if you see anything I can do to improve, let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

After the hell that Max had been living in for the last two weeks (well, in reality it had only been three days) Max wasn't discounting the fact that Chloe was actually sat next to her. The kiss that the bluenette had planted on her cheek had felt real, her voice sounded real and she looked real. She still didn't get how it was possible.

It was like Chloe read her mind, because she noticed as her friend turned to face her. "I guess everything is possible," she said with a shrug before dropping her gaze back to her circling feet.

"So how are you even back here," Max asked after a brief silence. "I…I watched you die,"

"I haven't quite figured that one out yet," Chloe confessed. It was true, though. She remembered being shot and she remembered dying but everything between then and right now had become blurred; like someone hadn't managed to erase the lines yet.

"So, are you alive?" the question was painful, but Max needed to know.

Chloe thought about it for a while before bringing her fingers to her pulse point on her neck. "Well, I'm breathing, I have a pulse and…" quickly whipping out her pocket knife, she made a small incision on the palm of her hand. "…I'm bleeding,"

Max nodded, everything suggested that her blue haired friend was alive. This was so weird. Max shifted from her spot, bringing her legs out of the water and spinning around so she could stand. Chloe copied her actions.

"So, what are we going to do, now that the Arcadia Bay pirates are back?" Chloe asked, watching as Max rolled down her pants again.

"Well, it's late, and I'm out past curfew,"

"Fuck it, just come back to mine," Chloe suggested.

Max thought about the reactions of Joyce and David. She couldn't imagine the shock of seeing her supposedly dead (step)daughter. Well, she could, because she had just gone through that shock, but after the wild time she'd had, it was honestly not the most shocking thing.

Hell, Max wasn't even sure if this was reality anymore. What timeline was real?

"This is reality Max, I just can't explain how I'm back here," Chloe answered.

"How did –" Max stopped herself. This was the third time that Chloe had seemingly read her mind and answered her question.

"I don't know, okay. Fuck, lets blow this shit hole, I want to go home,"

* * *

Max and Chloe had left the pool, this time not having to worry about dodging security guards that knew that there was a break in, but it wasn't till Chloe remembered that she didn't have her truck with her.

"Fuck,"

"What?"

"I don't have my truck,"

"Then how did you get here?" Max was stumped. It wasn't like Chloe to go out of her way and walk to the school. It wasn't like it was far away, but it was just something that she knew Chloe wouldn't do.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders in reply. "Well, I'll crash at yours then?"

"That's if I can get back into my dorm without being caught,"

"You were dubbed the Blackwell Ninja, weren't you?" Chloe asked.

Max stopped in her tracks. Not in this timeline she hadn't been. "How did you know that?"

"We're best friends, duh?"

"No,"

"What?" Chloe looked shocked. Had Max really just denied the fact they were best friends, but the shorter girl caught onto this.

"No, I'm not meaning, ugh," she had to think of a way to word this without hurting her friend, that and she was also aware that they were both standing right in front of the main building. They needed to move. "I'll explain when we get to my dorm," she finalised.

Chloe didn't look convinced, so she just resorted to shrugging her shoulders and following Max through the campus.

The pair had been silent on the journey back to Max's dorm, so much so, that she never realised that Chloe had left her side until she had made it back to the dormitory. She had called out, loud enough for anyone in the area to hear, but not so loud as to attract attention to herself.

' **I don't know what happened,'**

There was that Chloe voice in her head again. Max rubbed her temples, she must have been tired.

' **You're not tired Max, and my name is Chloe, not the Chloe voice, fuck,'**

Max didn't think. She couldn't think. She wouldn't think. She didn't want to be imagining things. A sense of sadness washed over her. Had she hallucinated the whole 'meeting Chloe even though she's dead' thing?

* * *

Max slept badly that night. She had broken out in a sweat and was hot. Tossing and turning didn't help, nor did flipping the pillows to find the cold spot. How was she this fucking hot, though? It was October; there was no way.

When Max did finally manage to sleep, her mind plagued her with the different timelines she'd witnessed. The one that stood out the most was Chloe's death. She knew that was real. She had watched from her spot behind the stall and it was something she would never forget.

Max sat bolt upright in her bed, not needing to kick sheet off; those were already in a kicked pile at the end of her bed. Was it all a dream?

' **Not a dream,'** Chloe's voice confirmed.

Max groaned. It wasn't that she didn't like hearing Chloe's voice, it was more the frustration of not knowing why her voice echoed in her mind. She had been certain that she had seen Chloe last night and she knew that she was definitely hearing her voice right now.

'What the fuck?'

' **Dude, tell me about it,'**

'Hey, you're the one in my mind,'

Of course the Chloe voice ( **'My name is Chloe, not the Chloe voice,'** ) would insist on making the ghostly howls as she had done the night earlier.

Max decided it was probably best to ignore _Chloe_ and continue on with her day as usual; she was certain, however, that _Chloe_ would intentionally try distracting her throughout her classes.

' **Why is my name in italics?'**

'Because you're the Chloe voice,'

' **I thought you were ignoring me, fucked that one up,'** Max could almost feel Chloe's grin.

'Shut up, Che,'

* * *

Chloe had managed to keep her mouth, rather her mind, closed so as to not interrupt Max during class, but between classes she had been nearly impossible to silence. This made having lunch with Kate nearly impossible as she couldn't focus on the girl and her thoughts at once.

As lunch had come to an end, she had decided to flick a message to Warren. After all, he was the science geek and could probably answer the questions she had about the materialisation of Chloe last night and the resonating voice in her mind.

It wasn't as this would have caught Warren off guard, she had told him she was able to manipulate time but…of course, he wouldn't remember. She wondered whether she'd have to prove it to him like she had with Chloe, but she wasn't even certain that the power still worked.

Raising her am, focusing on time, she tried to manipulate it. Her mind clouded and she quickly became lightheaded, but as she came out of her travel, she realised that she had rewound time. Only this time she felt even more sick and she was surprised that she didn't get an instant nose bleed.

' **Still super Max,'**

Max smiled. Perhaps she was still exhausted from travelling a week back in time. She would mull it over and perhaps do some research.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice," Max greeted as she stepped into the empty classroom.

"Hey, it's no problem, anything for you," Max inwardly cringed and heard the voice in her head laughing.

"Take a seat, this might take a while," her voice was apologetic, but she knew Warren wouldn't mind. Max took a seat at one of the desks on the far side of the room and Warren joined her, spinning the chair in front of the desk so he could face her. "Okay, I need help with something,"

Warren chuckled at her, "I gathered that,"

"I need help with time, more specifically time manipulation,"

Warren though hard about her words and wondered why on earth she was asking this. He came to a logical conclusion. "It's impossible,"

Max hummed to herself, trying to figure the best way to tell him, but in the end she just ended up shaking her head.

Warren cocked his head as he watched her shake her head. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know how to tell you, so all I'm going to ask is; do you trust me?"

Warren didn't hesitate to answer yes; whether that was because he was naïve and hopelessly in love with her or because he genuinely did trust her.

"Good, because what I'm about to tell you, not many people would believe. I wish I had some way of showing you that it's real, but my body can't physically or mentally cope with the strain right now,"

"What are you even talking about, Max?" He was intrigued to say the least.

"I can rewind time,"

' **Well, that was put bluntly,'** Chloe said.

Max's face fell into a quick glare at the voice in her mind, but this went unnoticed by the younger boy sitting across from her. She watched him try to figure it out, all the while fiddling with the drawstring of her jersey.

"Can you give me an example, or something to go off?" he asked finally.

Max had to think about something he had told her in a previous timeline that he hadn't told her just yet.

' **That stupid drive in movie or the year of his car,'**

"Don't give me the answer, but you haven't told me _what_ kind of year the car you got was, have you?" Max thanked Chloe mentally. Warren had a quick think about it before coming to the realisation that he actually hadn't; he hadn't thought she'd be interested. "1978,"

Warren was taken aback, but it could have been a lucky guess.

"You were going to drive me up to Newberg to see that movie,"

He hadn't told her that either, he had stopped himself from going into further detail when she had rejected him yesterday. He shrugged it off; she could have seen the advertising for it.

Max noticed this. "You have an assessment in class and haven't figured it out yet, you were thinking of adding either potassium or sodium, neither of which will work. You'll need chlorine,"

That stumped him. Only the science students knew about the assessment and it wasn't like she was known around the school for hanging out with the science kids. If anything, she wasn't even known around the school until the other day.

"How did -?" he began to question, running his hand through his hair.

"In a previous time, I came into your science class and you needed help, I just remember the answer," she shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"How much have you altered time?" he question, his curiosity beginning to peak.

"Only about a week; you remember that girl in the bathroom?" he nodded in reply. "I saved her life, her name was – is – Chloe Price, but I changed the course of fate that I ended up creating a vortex which would have wiped out Arcadia, so I had to go back and let her die,"

"Can you still rewind time?" Warren asked.

"Only a little bit. Rewinding a whole week really took it out of me," she answered honestly. "But that's what I need to talk to you about,"

"Because you're exhausted?" he answered, assuming the question was about why she couldn't rewind.

"No. Chloe died. I watched her die, yet she's in my mind and last night she was with me,"

Warren blinked in disbelief. There was no way that she could be around. "That's not possible," he answered.

"But you didn't think time travel was possible," she pointed out. "I just want to know, is there any way in terms of time and science, that Chloe could have actually been here with me?"

"Why didn't you ask her?"

"She doesn't remember anything between dying and when she first popped into my mind,"

"Convenient," Warren mumbled under his breath. But Max came to her for help, so that's what he intended to do.

He pondered for five minutes as Max watched him closely, more amazed that Chloe had stayed silent, but knowing her, she would probably want to know the answer too. He looked back at Max. "I can only think of one explanation,"

"And that is?" Max said.

' **And that is?'** Chloe thought at the same time Max spoke.

"There's more than one dimension."

* * *

 **AN:** I wanted to update quickly because I wanted to actually give you an idea about what the story is about fully. I also reread my first chapter and I'm notorious for not editing my work before I publish it.

I should slap myself. Bad author. Lol.

Feedback is always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

 

_He pondered for five minutes as Max watched him closely, more amazed that Chloe had stayed silent, but knowing her, she would probably want to know the answer too. He looked back at Max. "I can only think of one explanation,"_

" _And that is?" Max said._

' _ **And that is?'**_ _Chloe thought at the same time Max spoke._

" _There's more than one dimension."_

* * *

Max's mind was running ten millions miles an hour. Time travel was one thing, but another dimension. According to sci-fi, another dimension was usually where you could find a reversal of yourself; whether it be an evil version or someone who is totally opposite you. But that didn't make sense seeing as when Chloe showed up she was normal, or, as normal as an apparition of a dead person could be.

It seems as though Max had spaced out for a while as apparently Warren had been trying to get her attention. The subtle "hm" from Chloe was the only thing that alerted Max.

"Huh?" Max asked as she refocused.

"I was saying I have to get going, I ended up making plans with Brooke," Warren told her, running his hand up the back of his neck nervously.

Max smiled, "I hope you have a good time," she told him honestly, his nervousness subsiding. "Oh, and Warren?" she quickly called out before he left. "Thank you for your help,"

Warren gave her his usual goofy smile as she thanked him. "Anything for Super Max!"

' **Ugh, that boy is so obvious,'**

'What?' she replied in thought as she made her way back through the campus heading towards her dorm room.

' **He's hella into you, Max, its gross,'**

Max smiled at Chloe's voice echoing in her mind. 'Whatever, Che,' she shrugged off. 'We have some research to do,'

' **Boo, I ditched school for a reason,'**

'You were expelled, ditch the act,' Max let out an audible giggle which, as she rounded the corner to the quad outside her dorm building, earned her a few odd stares. She suddenly became aware of this and sped up.

As she came up the stairs, she crossed her fingers in the hopes that someone didn't want to stop and talk to her. Having lunch with Kate earlier was hard enough with Chloe's voice ricocheting off the walls of her brain, but to have a proper conversation with someone, that was going to be hard.

Chloe picked up on this worry of Max and decided to keep her thoughts to herself rather than allowing them to spill into Max's mind. And you would have thought that foresight was a power Max had gained too, because as she opened the push door into the corridor, she nearly collided with Victoria Chase.

Inwardly cursing at herself, she hoped that the taller woman wouldn't stop for conversation, but seeing as though both their worlds' had been turned upside down by the quick removal of their photography teacher, they had something in common. Of course, Max knew the circumstances were slightly different; Victoria's family were rich enough to keep her in this prestigious school, Max's were not.

"Maxine," she greeted cooly as she almost had the shorter girl run into her.

Max inwardly grumbled. ' _Max, never Maxine.'_ She quickly put on a less annoyed face and proceeded to greet her enemy with a slight nod of the head. "Victoria,"

Considering both women had been brought to a standstill by the almost collision, decided there was no point in blocking a door way, so she continued the walk to her dorm.

Max thought for a few moments about Victoria's demeanor. It wasn't like the bitchy 'I'm better than you' thing was something new, she just didn't understand what could possess someone to think that way. Pushing the thought aside quickly, she pushed her way through her door and sighed at the relief of having some time to herself.

' **You thought you were having time alone? Mind if I watch?'**

Max clenched her eyes shut, running her hands up and down her face before kicking off her shoes and throwing herself onto her bed. 'Of course you would throw that in the gutter,'

' **Hella – fucking – yes,'**

'Mind keeping the thoughts down, I'm going to take a nap. I want to study dimensions and time travel,'

' **I'll try,'** Max imagined the grin on Chloe's face. **'I wonder if I can control your dreams from in here…'**

* * *

Max had drifted to sleep rather easily, enjoying the soothing hum echoing in her mind. As much as Chloe deemed herself a badass, she was a giant softie on the inside. But Max didn't sleep long before her body spasmed and she sat bolt upright.

Rubbing her eyes, more out of habit than anything, and allowing them to focus on her surrounds, she realised she wasn't in her dorm room. Furrowing her eyebrows, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked to her right.

'An upside down flag?' she thought to herself, hoping that the Chloe in her mind would shed a little light to this situation.

"We are in my room," came her voice, this time not in her mind. "But I don't know why you're here too,"

Max turned to look at the blue haired woman, who, sure as day, was standing in front of her. She searched the woman's eyes for answers as to how she managed to move the whole way though town, in the evening, with someone who was supposed to be dead.

Chloe had clearly read her thoughts as her gaze turned away from Max to look out the window. Only, Max noticed there wasn't anything outside the window; it was just black.

"What's happening, Che?" Max asked, now worrying. She had meant to research this before her world could be turned upside down _again_. She couldn't comprehend any of it, and before she knew it, her chest was tightening and she was gasping for air.

"You've crossed over into my dimension," Chloe managed to reply before Max passed out.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm so sorry about not updating (and for this being a short chapter). I've been away for a week and a half and when I came back it was straight back into work. I'm going to the dentist tomorrow (day off, yay! Not so yay about the 2 hour procedure), so I might be able to get another shorter chapter done by then.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Max had woken up suddenly, sweat spotted across her forehead. She blinked, clearing the sleep from her eyes and allowing them to adjust to the darkness. Her heaving chest was calming as she soon realised that she was back in her own room, and upon glancing at the alarm clock, she sighed.

It was still the middle of the night, and she'd had a terrible dream. She was half expecting Chloe to interrupt her thoughts, but alas, the comforting echo had seemingly left her behind.

Max stood from her bed and wandered the distance to her window, cracking it open slightly to let a breeze in. Much to her relief, it wasn't the pitch black it had been in her dream, rather, it was the midnight blue of a clear winter sky.

She smiled sadly to herself as she passed the time by counting the stars that dotted the sky. Of course she had thought her powers had access to other dimensions. Of course she thought that there was another Chloe living in another dimension. It explained why Chloe knew about the happenings of all the other timelines, when technically she hadn't lived through them.

Pulling back from the window, now sufficiently cooled from her earlier nightmare, she closed it and decided to settle in front of her computer.

Opening a search engine, her fingers hovered above the keys, drawing small circles above them as she tried to think of what to search.

Of course, she knew what she wanted to search, but she didn't want to over stimulate a seemingly active imagination.

"Fuck it," she muttered to herself, finally allowing her fingers to grace the keys.

 _Alternate dimensions_.

Her webpage flooded in a split second, displaying millions of results. Naturally, she clicked on the first link.

' _An alternate dimension (also known as a parallel universe) is a theory for a self-contained separate reality co-existing with one's own.'_

Max couldn't process it. She desperately wanted Chloe's voice to echo in her mind, giving her the answers she sought. But her voice wasn't coming, and with every passing moment it seemed as though she was losing her grip on reality; dreaming of alternate realities and formulating voices in her mind.

She leaned back in her chair, running her hands through her hair, gently pulling at it in an attempt to relieve the stress she was feeling as she slowly came to the conclusion that she might be a little crazy.

As she leaned back, however, her vision started spotting and she felt the familiar feel of blood beginning to drip from her nose. In an attempt to stand, to rush across the room to grab a tissue, dizziness overwhelmed her and she fell forward, collapsing on the floor and fading in an out of consciousness.

* * *

Kate Marsh had been awoken by a loud thud in the middle of the night, and although she was quiet, it wouldn't stop her from helping wherever she could. Quickly throwing on a jersey, she rushed out of her room to where the sound of the thud had come from.

She quietly muttered something under her breath. As someone who could have been watching her, she could have merely been cursing, but if you were close enough, she was heard speaking in a tongue that would have been unrecognizable.

It was as if she had asked for directions, because as she ended her little whisper, she walked into Max's room, switched the light on and saw her friend on the floor.

"Help!" Kate yelled out. She didn't care if it was the middle of the night, someone had to be woken for this. Leaving Max's side briefly, she knocked on a few doors at her end of the dormitory, rousing them to aid her.

"Why the hell was I woken this early in the morning?" Came the unmistakable voice of Victoria.

Kate cringed at her use of the word hell, but brushed it off. She wasn't the type for confrontation, especially not when her friend had currently slipped into a state of unconscious.

Victoria clearly wanted to made the centre of attention, quickly ranting on about how it wasn't appropriate to be awaking someone who was trying her damnedest to stay in the college. (Even though, the lack of photography classes, wouldn't keep her out of the school. She was a straight A student.)

"Shut up!" Kate finally managed as the other person she had woke kept an eye on the unconscious Max. "I am sick of hearing the _shit_ that comes out of your mouth! Max is on the floor in there, collapsed, and all you care about is yourself?"

Victoria and the other girl were lost for words. This wasn't the Kate Marsh they knew, and the fact she had swore? It had almost scared Victoria as moments later she had pulled out her cell phone and had called for an ambulance.

* * *

" **Dude, get the fuck out of this world,**

" **What are you even doing here?**

" **Your family is worried sick,**

" **Your friends are worried sick,"**

"I miss you,"

" **That's not a good enough excuse,"**

"I love you…"

* * *

 **AN:** Another hella quick chapter. I hope to shed some light on all of this in the very near future. Leave a comment guessing what you think is going to happen? I might let you in on a few secrets! Like what the hell was up with Kate and Victoria?

;)

Stay tuned.

If you are reading, I really do appreciate reviews. I do this in my spare time for you guys and obvs don't get paid for it. But I've found reviews really make it worth writing. Especially when you see someone can appreciate all the shit exploding in my head!

Thank you guys!


End file.
